Sheila Martini
| aliases = | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "School Hard" | final appearance = | actor = Alexandra Johnes }} Sheila Martini is a minor character featured in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. She made one appearance in the third episode of season two, "School Hard" and was played by actress Alexandra Johnes. Biography Sheila Martini was a high school student at Sunnydale High School in the late 1990s. She was a rebel who sneered at all forms of authority and was considered one of several "bad apples" at the school. During Sophomore year, Principal Snyder pulled Sheila into his office along with another of his favorite "troubled" students, Buffy Summers. Sheila was accused of stabbing a horticulture teacher with a trowel, but she defended her stance on this by correcting him: they were actually pruning shears. Snyder told both Sheila and Buffy that they were to collaborate together in dressing the school's gymnasium for Parent-Teacher Night. Failing this task would result in immediate expulsion - a notion that filled Snyder with great delight. While Buffy struggled to balance her new duties with her nocturnal activities as the Slayer, Sheila blew off the assignment, preferring to go out partying instead. Sheila was the type of individual who was always attracted to the "bad boy". Unfortunately for her, she came into contact with the baddest boy of them all - a vampire who called himself Spike. After dispatching two of Sheila's potential human boyfriends, Spike brought her back to his lair where he offered her to Drusilla, Spike's mate, maker and lover. Drusilla was ill and desperately in need of blood, so she fed off of Sheila and ultimately turned her into a vampire. On the Night of Saint Vigeous - a time when vampires would enjoy even greater physical prowess - Sheila and a group of Spike's followers raided Sunnydale High. Spike had set his sights on the Slayer, and regarded the other vampires as nothing more than a means to an end. Sheila caught up with Buffy, but the Slayer fought her off. When Spike was unable to defeat the Slayer, he and the other vampires retreated. Sheila was never heard from again. Her final fate is unknown. Notes & Trivia * * As a part of the Master's bloodline, Sheila would have been considered a member of the Order of Aurelius. However, the Order came to an end following the demise of the Master the previous Spring. * This is the only genre work for actress Alexandra Johnes. Alexandra is also a a documentary film producer whose works include Doubletime in 2007, Gonzo: The Life and Work of Dr. Hunter S. Thompson in 2008, Money Driven Medicine in 2009, Casino Jack and the United States of Money, My Trip to Al-Qaeda, Freakonomics, Client 9: The Rise and Fall of Eliot Spitzer, all of which were in 2010 as well as Regan, Magic Trip and The Last Gladiators in 2011. Alexandra's other acting credits include a character named Phoebe in the 1988 film Zelly and Me. She appeared as the Childlike Empress in 1990's The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter. In 1997, before being cast on Buffy, Alexandra played Hillary in the "Hilda and Zelda: The Teenage Years" episode of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. See also External links * * * References ---- Category:Minor characters Category:Characters with biographies